Lunar Festival Elders/Horde walkthru
:Currently excludes Northrend and Cataclysm zones. See also in-game walkthrough in External Links section below. You should have your Hearthstone set to Orgrimmar. Expect to spend 3–4 hours on the trip! ;START AT ORGRIMMAR ' Fly to Southern Rocketway Terminus, located at ' # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Whisperwind Grove' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Hellscream's Watch' # Ashenvale - West side Astranaar: Riversong # Darkshore - West side of Lor'danel: Use a flying mount to go to Teldrassil. You will get fatigued, but you have enough time to get to Rut'theran Village before becoming exhausted. Fly all the way up onto the island (don't use the Darnassus portal). # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: . Complete this quest VERY quickly before the sentinel comes. If you die before completing the quest, you will need to wait a while until the sentinel moves away from the immediate area before trying again. # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: . Fly around the city and enter it from the Northwest corner. This will put you in the Cenarion Enclave. Watch out for flying sentinels. If you time it right, you can get in and out without dying. ' Hearth to Orgrimmar' # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: - S of Eastern Zeppelin tower # Durotar - Razor Hill: # Northern Barrens - Ratchet, behind the bank: # Northern Barrens - Crossroads: ' Fly to Vendetta Point' If you are going to skip the Maraudon instance, then Crossroads - Thunder Bluff - Bloodhoof Village - Vendetta Point - Camp Mojache is quicker # Southern Barrens - Vendetta Point: # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village, by the bridge: # Thunder Bluff - Elder Rise: ' Fly to Shadowprey Village' # Maraudon - Southernmost part of Zaetar's Grave section of Maraudon. When you enter Maraudon, early on you will have three choices of direction. Take the center choice, which leads to the Earth Song Falls Portal into the instance; it's the shortest run through the tunnels leading to the instance, and the shortest run inside the instance itself (see maps linked at left). When you approach the end, jump into the water by the Princess Theradras and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp (you will have to pass through a smallish archway). Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. To exit quickly, join a group with someone - it doesn't matter where they are - and leave group. You will be teleported to the graveyard in Desolace after one minute. /run PromoteToLeader("party1"); LeaveParty(); ' Fly to Camp Mojache' # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: ' Fly to Fizzle & Pozzik's Speedbarge' # Thousand Needles - Fizzle & Pozzik's Speedbarge: # Thousand Needles - Freewind Post: # Tanaris - Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - Inside the instance, in Ghazrilla's room. This elder counts towards the Elders of the Dungeons achievement. ' Fly to Valley of the Watchers' # Tanaris- In Valley of the Watchers, far south Tanaris: # Un'Goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: ' Fly to Cenarion Hold' # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: ' Hearth to Orgrimmar & take the zepplin to Undercity Fly to The Sepulcher (If you have an epic land mount, just ride there. It's faster than flying.)' # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: # Tirisfal Glades - South end of Brill: # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: # Western Plaguelands - In the East, inside the Weeping Cave: # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: (enter Scholomance castle, go right, up step, left, left again — not straight — right, up stairs, up stairs to room lit by torch, right — not up wheelchair ramp — up and up stairs, she's on rampart). # Stratholme - Go in the main entrance . take the first right through the gate to Festival Lane, follow it around and he'll be on your left. ' Fly to Crown Guard Tower' # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: ' Fly to Hiri'watha Research Station, Hinterlands' # The Hinterlands - In the middle of The Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: ' Fly to Hammerfall, run through Wetlands to Loch Modan, or Fly to New Kargath and then run up into Loch Modan' # Loch Modan - Thelsamar: West end. # Dun Morogh - Kharanos by the inn: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward Run all the way to Stormwind or run to New Kargath, Fly to Grom'gol Base Camp and run to Stormwind or take the Deeprun Tram # Stormwind City - Outside the Front Gate # Elwynn Forest - Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: # Northern Stranglethorn - Outside Zul'Gurub portal: ' Fly from Bambala to Booty Bay' # The Cape of Stranglethorn - Near the Horde Wind Rider Master in Booty Bay: ' Fly from Booty Bay to Stonard' # Sunken Temple - Swamp of Sorrows - Hug the left wall, kill the first set of dragon (you can stealth through them at level 60), and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: ' Fly from Dreadmaul Hold to Flame Crest' # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul Rock north of Morgan's Vigil: - SE Side ' Fly from Flame Crest to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a about 6 pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge on the left past a group of mobs. #* Go straight and take second opening on the right under the crossover. #* Go down a short ramp and make a left into the opening. #* Make a left and a right out onto a ledge-like area. #* Keep to the left side and go down a long ramp where you will see the wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. You pretty much have to fight to get out of the Ring of Law. #* Once through the entrance, take the Abandoned Mole Machine 'Into the Domicile'. #* Go out the little room where you end up and turn left. #* Look to the opening in the right corner ahead and go across the bridge. #* Try to get past the mobs in the room on the end of the bridge and take the right opening to the Ring of Law. #* Jump over the low wall into the Ring of Law. When you do the elder quest, you will probably have to fight a weak group of level 50 or so mobs and then a level 52 or so elite in two waves. #* Take the opening to the south into the Detention Block, make a right, and go roughly straight back to the instance portal. Video guides